Le goût de la vie
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Une vie d'ado, un amour manqué laissé à sa meilleure amie qui devient subittement une meilleure ennemie... Premier Arc d'une peutêtre trilogie...


**_Le goût de la vie_**

* * *

****

Je sais que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pour un garçon, mourir pour un garçon…

Je sens bien que Duo me dira encore des centaines de fois que ça n'en valait pas la peine si je me rate, que tu n'en valais pas la peine…

Mais moi je sais mon ange, que tu n'en valais pas la peine. Ils n'ont pas besoin de me le dire, je sais que mourir d'amour est idiot. Aussi idiot que d'aimer.

Faut pas m'en vouloir si la vie a voulu me quitter avant vous, c'était ma destinée, voilà tout. Faut pas m'en vouloir à moi si j'en avais marre de souffrir comme j'ai souffert, c'était pas ma faute à moi.

Moi je voulais vivre à tes côtés, toi tu m'as répondu que tu étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Voilà ce qui m'a brisé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? J'en sais rien, tu n'as pas encore répondu au texto que je viens de t'envoyer.

Pourquoi, dis-moi, pourquoi ?

Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était t'aimer, te protéger… Moi ce que je voulais, c'était être aimé de toi comme tu l'es de moi ! Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était te dire bonne nuit tous les soirs, couver du regard ton sommeil afin qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne troubler tes rêves. Puissent-ils être encore doux demain pour toi, toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai après cela, non je ne sais vraiment pas, ma vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil ce soir… un fil de rasoir…

Je me suis coupée un peu les cheveux ce soir afin de ne pas trop avoir l'air moche. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très longs… Peut-être est-ce cela que tu aimes tant en elle, ses cheveux, son parfum, ses manières, sa féminité…

Je ne lui en veux pas de t'avoir pris à moi. Non, je t'en veux à toi. Toi qui m'as souris, toi qui me disais de faire attention lors de missions que j'effectuais pour les rebelles. Toi qui regardais toujours si tout se passait bien, toi qui me regardais…

Je ne sais pas si le jour où tu m'as regardé fut le premier jour de ma vie mais je sais que c'est par toi que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Je sais que c'est par toi que je me suis dit que la vie n'était pas si mauvaise et qu'elle en valait la peine. Je le savais déjà un peu par Duo, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je penserai à toi en faisant l'amour avec lui. Non, ça je ne le soupçonnais pas.

Je viens d'ouvrir le bocal à cornichons. Je sais que tu aimes ça alors j'en mange, une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas entamer ma énième tablette de chocolat, non, cela me rendrait malade à force, je le sais, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus souffrir.

Ils n'ont pas un goût fameux, un peu fade. J'aime quand ça pique, ça me permet d'oublier tout ce qui se passe et je me concentre alors sur leur acidité et leur piquant. Ceux-là me font penser à la sauce aigre-douce dont la cuisinière de l'orphelinat bourrait tous les plats.

Mais je continue à en manger. Peut-être pour me dire que je suis encore vivante, peut-être pour me dire que c'est ça le goût de la vie : un cornichon à la sauce aigre-douce…

Tu viens de répondre à mon texto, me disant que tu n'avais jamais pensé à la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elle et moi. Ça me fait mal tu sais de savoir que tu préfères une autre à moi tout ça parce que je ne suis pas elle ou qu'elle n'est pas moi. Au moins, cela me rassure pour elle, je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment. Mais pour moi c'est différent. Moi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais, et c'est ça qui me tue.

Nous deux, ça n'existera jamais…

J'ai fait un rêve une nuit où je te voyais, toi. Nous nous rapprochions, nous touchions, nous embrassions. C'était magique et intense tu sais, j'aurai voulu qu'on soit ainsi tu sais. Là, main dans la main, nous caressant et faisant l'amour où et quand bon nous semblait.

Je sais que ce ne sera jamais et c'est pour cela que je préfère partir.

J'ai arrêté de manger des cornichons, préférant le pain américain à sandwich que Duo à l'habitude de prendre à l'hypermarché. Je m'arrête rapidement. Il n'a plus de saveur, comme tout depuis cette nuit où nous nous sommes téléphoné et où tu m'as demandé de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'étais prise entre deux feux, je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu m'as poussé à te le dire. C'est pour ça que je t'en veux. Tu ne m'as pas laissée le temps de réfléchir, de me dire, de me persuader que c'était toi que j'aimais. C'était trop frais dans mon esprit, si peu claire…

Tu viens de me renvoyer un texto. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Cela me faire rire et pleurer à la fois. Je t'ai renvoyé un simple « adieu ». Je sais que ça te blessera.

Tu me réponds immédiatement. Peut-être as-tu peur que je ne fasse une bêtise.  
Et tu as bien deviné, car demain, tu ne me verras plus.

Enivrée par la mort, je m'éteindrais, comme une ampoule qui claque. Plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. Je sais que cela te fera mal et j'espère que cela te servira de leçon pour les années futures. J'espère que plus jamais tu ne feras mal à quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

Je préfère mourir en pensant cela que vivre en souffrant de te voir l'embrasser, la toucher, la couvrir de ton regard protecteur… Non, ça je ne pourrais pas.

Tu dis t'en vouloir de me faire souffrir. Cela me fait rire. Si tu savais comme cela est dur de lire tes mots. Je sais que tu es désolé, mais à quoi bon. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant maintenant.

J'attend ta réponse en écoutant un peu musique jazz. J'aime beaucoup cette musique, elle me transporte. Le morceau est des Seatbelts. Je les adore…

Je transpire comme un bœuf ce soir, peut-être la nervosité. Quitter une vie n'a jamais été du tout cuit… Sauf peut-être pour les assassinés, ah ça, je veux bien le croire que pour eux c'était facile…

Steve Conte commence a chanté « Rain ». Cette chanson est incroyable et je commence moi-même à entrer en transe. La lame de rasoir est entre mes mains. J'hésite encore entre le poignet gauche ou le poignet droit. Je suis droitière, donc la meilleure coupure se ferait sur le poignet gauche théoriquement. Je n'ai jamais été habile de la main gauche de toute façon, ce sera donc la main droite qui tranchera mon fil de vie avec la lame de rasoir…

Tu n'as plus que quelques minutes si tu veux encore me sauver Heero, encore quelques précieuses minutes…

« Digging my potato » suit « Rain ». Elle me permet d'échapper à ma transe mélancolique et d'entrer dans un monde un peu plus ''pataud'' que celui que je connais. La vie sans se soucier de rien, sans s'en faire… Je me demande si ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine de mourir pour toi… Et si peut-être on m'attendait ailleurs ?

Je secoue la tête. Je deviens folle ma parole…

La musique me permet d'échapper à ma mélancolie… Je me demande si elle me permettrait d'échapper à toi, toi mon pire ennemi, toi ma douleur mortelle…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en adviendra de moi par la suite, mais ma main vient de reposer d'elle-même la lame de rasoir dans le tiroir. Mon suicide ne sera pas encore pour ce soir.

Non, la mort ne viendra pas ce soir pour Hilde Shveker…

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *


End file.
